


Surprise visit

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After Jorge is forced to sit out Assen and Germany, he comes home to find a surprise visitor





	Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm on my way of getting back into this pairing, enjoy reading xxx

**Friday, june 28th Jorge Lorenzo (Repsol Honda Team) will miss the remainder of the Motul TT Assen after the five-time World Champion fractured a cervical vertebra in his fast FP1 crash at Turn 7.**

Dani has been looking at the sentence for so long the screen turns black and he blinks. Ever since it got known he would take his place at Honda, having gone to Puig behind his back, he hasn't talked properly to him. Feeling stabbed in the back by the Majorcan, he didn't really feel the need either and ever since the season started, he's been having problems, injury's, bad results, crashes but honestly Dani couldn't feel sorry for him. Not after what he did but now....unlocking the phone again and looking at the message, the words 'fractured a cervical vertebra' makes Dani winch. Having had his own fair shares of injury's, he knows how painful some can be but he's never broken a cervical vertebra and when he later sees Puig' statement, saying that he even needs to wear a corset because of a contusion on his back and chest, he can't help but feel for him. 

He's also been lucky enough to have never wore a corset before, that must be uncomfortable. The two have been enemies for years after the finally made peace some years ago and things were fine, until word got out he would replace Dani at Honda. The older starting to ignore him again but he couldn't deny that every time they were in the same room, there was a certain tension between them and the last times, Dani had the idea it was more then just that but he couldn't place it. 

Suddenly he feels the urge to go to Lugano, to see him, god knows why, knowing he won't be there himself until at least tomorrow. Still, that doesn't stop Dani from stepping into the car the next morning and driving there, Lugano is not that far from Geneva and in a couple of hours he pulls up on the street. Killing the engine he wonders why in gods name he is there and for a moment he ponders going back but he doesn't. Stepping out, he wanders up the driveway, looking around and discovering Jorge still isn't there and he walks around the house, walking into a large back garden that is neatly kept and a large swimming pool, lounge chairs and round table and he steps on the porch. 

Looking inside and sitting in one of the lounge chairs, head resting against the back of the chair and closing his eyes. Suddenly tires, not having gotten much sleep because he kept thinking of coming here, being surprised to feel this strange feeling in his stomach and before he knows it he's sleeping. 

****************************************************************************************************

When Jorge walks into his house, he rolls his head from side to side, groaning when his neck protests, and he looks outside, frowning when he sees a figure lying on one of the lounge chairs and his hand already goes to the phone to call the police. 

Midway it stops, thinking he knows the person and when he moves aside and takes a better look, his breath hitches. Opening the sliding door carefully, he steps outside and he freezes. 

Dani Pedrosa is lying on a lounge chair, in his garden. Closing his eyes and counting till ten, he opens them again and yes, he's still there. Jorge can't believe it, Dani Pedrosa, the one he's been having the biggest crush on, is there, in his garden in Lugano, sleeping in his loungechair and he looks beautiful. Eyes moving down his body and back up again, gasping and stepping back when mocca eyes connect with his and Jorge's mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. 

"Hey."Dani says. 

"Hey,"Jorge answers hesitant,"don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing here?" 

Dani pushes himself up from the chair and shrugs. 

"I'm worried about you."

"You are?" 

"I am,"Dani says nodding,"first when I saw how you struggled with the Honda, I can't deny the satisfaction I had, but seeing your crash, your injury's....." 

The older steps towards him, fingers reaching out and stroking his neck, Jorge barably able to suppress the shiver that runs down his spine. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Only when I make sudden movements, it's just a small fracture." Jorge whispers. 

Dani hums, retracting his hand and circling the Majorcan, hand reaching out again and softly tracing Jorge's back, this time, he isn't able to suppress the shiver that runs through him with the touch and Dani smiles. Carefully starting to massage the muscles, Jorge groans and Dani stops. 

"Don't stop, it was nice." Jorge says, blush forming on his cheeks. 

Dani resumes his massaging, thumbs tracing up and down the abused skin while before he bunches up the shirt, Jorge stretching his arms so Dani can take it off of him and drop it on the floor. Fingertips dragging over the skin again while Jorge starts rummaging through his backpack and holds up a tube. 

"I uhm....got this from the doctor, to smear over it..." 

Dani takes the tube, opening it and squirting something on his hand before rubbing it and smearing it on Jorge's back. The Majorcan groans and leans back against the touch, closing his eyes and focusing on those hands that massage his painful back. Moving along further and stopping right in front of him, the other still having his eyes closed and Dani takes his time to really look at him, being surprised, or not, to realize he is very handsome and when Jorge opens his eyes the green in his eyes is a shade darker. Feeling brave, Dani starts stroking his chest and smiling when he hears the softest groan from the others lips while he wants to squirt some more on his hands he suddenly changes his mind. 

Dropping through his knees, Dani's fingers curl around his sides, looking up and leaning in, watching him through his eyelashes while he presses soft butterfly kisses against the abused skin having Jorge bite his lip. Dani keeps littering kisses over the abused skin while their eyes keep locked together, Jorge's fingers eventually slipping in Dani's hair and weaving through the dark locks. One hand moving lower and cupping the others cheek, having Dani lean into the touch slightly before Jorge pulls him up and suddenly pulls the KTM rider in a deep kiss. 

Dani lets him, lets him kiss his breath away, allows the Majorcan's arms to slide around his waist and find home on his ass cheeks, pulling him against him and feeling what his fingers on Jorge did to him, to them both and Dani smiles, breaking the kiss. 

"No,"he says,"this is about you, I want to take care of you." 

Jorge nods, taking Dani's hand and leading him to the lounge chair, readjusting it so it's flat and the Majorcan lies down on it on his back. Dani kneels down next to him and squirts some ointment on his chest before spreading it out with his fingers and massaging it. Fingers moving back and forth over skin, spreading his fingers and stroking them up and down, he looks up, eyes locking in with dark green and Dani realizes that strange feeling he always used to have are butterflies. 

Biting his lip, he sees Jorge's hand coming up, stroking his cheek and again leaning into it, being pulled in another deep kiss. Wanting to protest again, this is about him, the words die on his lips while they move perfectly against Jorge's. Getting impatient, Jorge's hand grabs Dani's shirt and start pulling him in closer, Dani smiling against his lips and giving in, moving over the Majorcan and straddling him. 

Pausing for a moment, Dani looks at him, fingers stroking the others chest while hands move up over Dani's legs and slip underneath his shirt, bunching it up and Dani takes over to take it off and drop it next to him. Jorge's fingers sliding up over soft skin and a muscled chest, eyes moving over it admiringly. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Dani says softly. 

"I can take a bit of pain." 

"I know, I just...." 

Suddenly Jorge surges upwards, locking his lips with Dani's, the other making a surprised noise but recovering quickly and kissing him back. Arms wind around the Majorcans shoulders while Dani's feels hands at his jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. Having them circle his waist, the slip inside and underneath the band of his jeans, cupping his ass cheeks and rocking his hips upwards having both moan. 

"Lie down." Dani says. 

Reluctant, Jorge does what the other says, hands slipping from his jeans and the fine home on his upper legs. Dani smiles, fingers tracing patterns on Jorge's chest while he leans down, lips kissing his, both smiling into it while Dani's hands are placed next to Jorge's head and he rocks his hips forward, dragging them over Jorge's cock and the Majorcan groans. Hands slipping inside Dani's jeans again, following the curve of his ass and underneath his boxers, hus grabs his ass cheeks firmly and pulls him over his cock. 

Even while both are still dressed, the friction is amazing and enough to have both cocks hard and leaking within seconds. Dani's hands curl around the edge of the chair to be able to drag his hips over Jorge's harder, being helped by Jorge who rocks his hips upwards. 

"Dani..." Jorge whispers, breath hitching. 

"Don't...." 

The older presses his face in the crook of Jorge's neck, dragging his hips over the other a couple of times more before his body stills, hips jerking into the Majorcan, feeling the other cum as well. Jorge breathing is raspy and Dani's body falls limp in his arms. Sliding his hands up and over the lengths of Dani's back, up and down slowly, he hears Dani's breathing even out. 

"You falling asleep on me?" 

"Maybe..." 

Jorge sits up and makes a movement to lift Dani in his arms but the other protests. 

"Your injuries...." 

"Are fine and besides, you're not that heavy." 

Pressing a kiss against his temple, Jorge carries Dani upstairs.

" I'm glad I came." Dani says making Jorge pause and look at him. 

"You're glad you came? I should hope so!"

Both burst out laughing while Jorge walks into the bedroom and puts him down and after having cleaned themselves up they meet in the middle of the bed, Dani curling himself around the Majorcan.


End file.
